


Immensity

by Alina0



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Brotherhood, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, M/M, Promises, Teenagers, baby promptis to younger promptis to older promptis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina0/pseuds/Alina0
Summary: Prompto never made true friends. The ones he had would only come to him when they required help. He had gotten used to it, though, and he really didn’t care about having friends. When he was in third grade, he met the person who changed his life for good and became Prompto’s new hope; Noctis. Prompto realized that since Noctis was around, he smiled a lot more than he used to. So, in return, he promised to always stand by his side and offer him his shoulders to cry on.He didn’t break that promise even when they reached 30.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	Immensity

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of brotherly love week!

Prompto was always alone since the moment he knew himself. He managed to make a couple of friends in kindergarten and first grade, but they were all gone when his parents decided to change his school. Now, he had some ‘friends,’ but they were never his ‘best’ friend. They would often talk and get help from each other, but they didn’t want to spend time with Prompto.

Maybe it was because he was smaller than other students his age. Maybe because he had glasses and people would always make fun of him by holding up fingers and asking him how many he was able to see. Or perhaps it was because he was blonde, and people here in Lucis rarely had that hair color.

He grew up lonely and friendless until the third grade. Prompto had gotten used to it. It was better than constantly being made fun of anyway, so he would take it, even if it cost his happiness.

He was currently playing in his school playground. He had waited 15 minutes for his turn to play with the swings. Older students would usually go first because they were inst matting, and since Prompto was the youngest and smallest one, he would go last.

“You’re taking too long. Get off.”

His attention fell on the older boy with his arms crossed against his chest. One of his brows was tossed up, and he looked quite exasperated by Prompto.

He hung his head, avoiding eye contact like he always did. “But… but I just sat. I waited for my turn,” he said with a small voice.

“Get up. I want my turn, too. You’re taking so long for your size.”

Prompto could already feel tears gathering in his eyes. He tried to hold them back. His throat tightened, and the boy’s words plunged him into despair. A tear fell and ran down his cheeks hurriedly. The boy snickered at his weakness, tutting.

“I…” He gulped, clinging to the swing chains. “You’re rude. My momma told me I shouldn’t listen to rude people.”

When Prompto looked up, the boy was giving him a death glare. “Am I wrong? You’re just too small. I’m surprised you haven’t fallen out of the swing by now. Now get up before I show you how.”

“I—”

“What’s happening here?” came another voice from the other side. They both jerked their heads to the left and eyed the black-haired boy running to them. He looked familiar. So familiar. Had Prompto seen him somewhere?

“Nothing, Prince Noctis. I’m just asking my friend to give me a turn,” the boy replied, acting innocent as if he wasn’t bullying Prompto not even five minutes ago.

Prince. Prince  _ Noctis _ . That was it. Now he knew why the boy was so strangely familiar to him.

Prince Noctis rolled his eyes and held Prompto’s arms. “Oh. That’s why you were being mean to him?” he asked and dragged Prompto away, pulling him into a friendly hug. “Come on. Let’s go. I’ll play with you instead. We can have so much fun.”

“You’re the… p-prince?”

“Nope, I’m Noct. What’s your name?”

He looked up with a smile, wiping off his stubborn tears that kept coming. “I’m Prompto. I’m so sorry about that. I can go and play alone. I never had a friend, so I always play by myself.”

Noct’s shoulders lifted into a shrug, and then, “I never had a friend,” he said with an undertone, much to Prompto’s surprise. How could a prince of an entire nation not have any friends? So now they were like each other? Could he become Noct’s friend? “Can you be mine? I can share my lunch with you later. We’ll always play together.”

“Yeah!” he chimed as he flashed a broad grin.

“Alright. Let’s go, Prompto. I won’t let that mean boy say anything else to you.”

He finally had a friend for now.

\---

Prompto had that same particular friend since that day. Now, they were both in tenth grade and had grown up in the same school together. Seven years wasn’t something small. Noct was his only friend, but if anything, he made Prompto the happiest in this world.

“Whatcha doin’ there?” he asked as he leaned against the couch armchair, watching his friend staring directly at the television.

There was a hint of a mere trace of a smile dancing on Noctis’s lips. “Watching television. Come on. Sit next to me. We can watch the movie together,” he suggested, and Prompto nodded eagerly.

“Alright!” he sang, throwing himself on the sofa next to his friend. His gaze fell on the television. “So, what is it about? Another romantic movie, I guess?”

It seemed like the actors were in a hospital, waiting outside the ICU for one of their family members like in every movie. A young woman was leaning against the wall as a tear ran down her cheeks, a brunette man comforting her.

Noctis bobbed his head. “Yeah. But I just started watching. As far as I know, the girl and boy were in a long-distance relationship and the girl’s mom is sick, so the boy is mad at her that she doesn’t talk to him anymore.”

“Mmm. She should change her man.” Prompto joked as he pointed at the TV screen. “Is that them? They’re kinda cute.”

There was a pause, and then, “That’s them. I ship them. The boy is from a higher class and the girl’s family is kinda poor, but they’ve always loved each other despite their money and wealth. It’s sweet, isn’t it? I think I love this trope.”

Smiling, he lowered his head and blew out his cheeks. The room fell into silence again, and then the doctor stepped out of the room and started talking about the girl’s father’s sickness. Without thinking, he blurted out, “That sounds like you and me here.”

“Huh?” Noctis stared at him. “What did you say?”

“Nothing.”

“No… No. I swear I heard something about us. Can you repeat it again?”

He inhaled sharply and crossed his legs. “That sounds like you and me here, buddy. Like, you’re the rich one. I’m the poor guy, but we still stand by each other despite our class.”

Noctis settled his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. “Prompto, you’re not poor. How many times should I say that? You’re completely normal,” he said. “But I guess you’re right. They're totally us.”

“Right.” Prompto nodded.

“Except that we’re friends. They’re lovers. Big difference, huh?” said Noctis with a laugh, followed by an awkward silence.

He was the one that broke the silence, “I still love you, dude. Does that matter?” Noct didn’t reply. Instead, he stared at Prompto's face with widening eyes and jaw almost touching the floor. Prompto frowned and asked, “What’s up with that look?”

Noctis shook his head, gazing back at the television. “Oh. Nothing. I love you too, Prom. Thanks for saying that.”

“Yeah, buddy. It’s the truth. And I gotta thank you ‘cause you stood by me even though I was a commoner. You’re the best guy and buddy in this world.”

“And you’re the best friend I could ask for.”

\---

“So… Prompto. How is he?” his dad asked him. He had summoned Noctis to the Citadel the next day, after his school. They were sitting alone beside the dining room, slowly eating their lunch. 

“Prom? Oh, yeah. He’s all good. He’s a kind guy, dad. You should see him one day. The last time he came here was like a year ago, He’s changed.”

“Of course. I would love to meet the boy that keeps my son happy again. How is your relationship with him?”

He looked at his father with disbelief. “Relationship?” he asked, his tone low.

Regis nodded with a smile tugging at his lips. “Yes. You two are dating, aren’t you? I wanted to ask if it is going well before the paparazzi catch you two together. I want to avoid as many conflicts.”

He almost choked on his food. He dropped the spoon and raked his fingers through his hair. “Dad. Shit. He’s not my boyfriend. We’re friends.”

“Really?”

“Really. What made you think of that?”

“You two are quite close. I apologize for my misunderstanding. It was awkward, I suppose.”

“It’s really awkward,” Noctis confirmed.

“I am sorry,” his dad apologized, clearing his throat and continuing to eat his lunch. Noctis though… he was traumatized by the thought that many people assumed that he and Prom were dating. He knew he wasn’t able to eat anything today, “Just tell him that I say hi, and that I am very thankful that he’s your friend.”

He nodded. “Will do.”

\---

As Noctis strolled down the hallway, he heard a sob and somebody shouting. His forehead puckered, and he ran toward the sound. When he entered another hall, Prompto had slumped against the lockers with his head between his hands.

“Who did that to you?” he asked as he approached his friend and gave him a pat on his back, helping him stand up. His heart was pounding against his chest, his breath shaky with fear, and he tried his best not to drop Prompto duo to his trembling body.

“What?” Prom responded with a small voice and looked up, his face flushed and eyes shimmering with tears.

“You’re almost crying, Prom. Who did that? Tell me, so I can kick their asses and show them who’s the prince.”

Prompto shook his head. His hand squeezed into a fist, and he pressed it against his mouth. “No! Noct, it's nothing. I'm really okay. Nobody did anything to me... this time.”

“You’re lying. Prom, please don’t lie to me. Who was it? That girl with blonde hair from yesterday? Those boys who play basketball with long hair?”

“I— I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay. There’s nothing to be sorry about. I just want to show them some manners.”

There was a pause. “It was that one guy from our class. With the nose piercing,” Prompto finally said with a sniff. Noctis pulled him closer in his embrace, hugging him tightly.

“And what did he tell you?” asked Noctis.

“He— I—” The blonde gulped, his lips setting into a hard line. “That I’m too skinny. That you’re... you’re just with me because you feel so bad for me and... I’m sorry.”

Noctis let his eyes fall shut. Who could tell these shits to somebody as kind as Prompto? “Hey... hey. Prompto, look at me. You know nothing they say is the truth, right? You’re too important to me. I don’t want to see you hurt like this.” He put a kiss on his forehead and smiled wryly. "And who said you’re skinny? They’re just doing this because they can't be like you. You’re too kind for your own good, Prom. Do you believe me?”

“I believe you, Noct. Thank you. I just felt... lonely. You wouldn’t spend time with me these past days.”

“It was because of the council and shit. I’m turning 18 next month, right? I’m just doing my princely duty and that's been on my mind for a while. I’m sorry for not paying attention to you.”

“It’s okay. It’s really okay. I understand that you’re the Prince. I just don’t want to lose you.”

“You didn’t lose me, sunshine. You’ll never lose me as long as I’m alive.” Noctis’ lips curled up into a smile. “We’re going to grow up, and nothing’s gonna change. I bet you’re going to be even better than you are. Those assholes are going to be so jealous of you.”

Prompto glanced at him. “Grow up...? You mean we’re gonna grow up together?”

Nodding, he held his friend closer and gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze. “Yeah, Prom. I’ll be with you till the end. Even when I’m all ugly and old, alright? I won’t let anyone tell you that you’re not beautiful. I swear I won’t. I’ll show them how to respect you”

“Noct... you’re the best,” Prompto mumbled under his breath. “And I’ll promise you I’ll do anything to keep you safe, buddy.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

And they both kept their promises. In the end, it was only them and nothing else.

\---

They were 30. Prompto never understood the concept of ‘time flies’ until Noct was gone. They waited ten years of darkness for him to return. When he was back, he still had that stormy blue eyes flashing with happiness. He had his dad’s smile. Noctis was still the same as he was when they met in third grade.

The dawn was back, and the people who survived were celebrating the return of their king and sun. Prompto though… he was celebrating the return of his only true friend. The friend that became his only hope the day he stood up for him. Prompto lived ten years without the sunlight and his own ray of sunshine, and he wouldn’t let that happen again.

“Your majesty,” he said as he wrapped an arm around Noctis’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

“Prom.”

“It’s been so fucking long, Noct. I really miss you,” he trailed away.

Noctis returned the hug, putting a kiss on the top of his head. “I promised you I’ll come back, didn’t I? When did I break my promise?”

“Never. You never did that,” whispered Prompto as a tear rolled down his cheeks and Noctis’s scruff scratched his face. “See? I’m now old. But we’re still here. You’re not going anywhere, right? I don’t want to lose you anymore.”

“No, Prom. Ever at your side.”

Noct laughed. The same laugh he would always give Prompto when they used to pass the exams or go to the arcade after school. _ The good memories. _ “Ever at your side,”

“I love you,” he said instead.

“Noct… I love you too. Thank you for standing by my side. Without you, I was nothing. I’m so glad that we met each other.”

“Me too. I won’t let you go again, Prompto. I won’t lose you again. I’m not living in that hell anymore.”

The dawn had returned, and it was only the first of many. He had many other sunrises to watch with his king.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Alinaa_SF)!


End file.
